


Cuffed

by Lillz_rose



Category: Death Note
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillz_rose/pseuds/Lillz_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did L and Light sleep while they were handcuffed together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes, please enjoy, KUDOS and i take requests so leave a comment

Light stared blankly at L endlessly typing at his lap top mumbling things under his breath, due to L being an insomniac staying up days at a time working on his cases. Leaving Light struggling to stay awake and attentive not wanting to show any weakness in front of his enemy.

This was the third night in a row they hadn't slept and L began to notice Lights eyes slowly closing and head starting to drop, "tired?" Ls blunt voice interrupted Lights sleepy daze. "Do you want to go to bed?" L blankly questioned as he stared into the brown haired boys eyes. "How are we supposed to sleep like this?" Light said holding up his wrist with a metal shackle and a chain also connected to Ls wrist. "Well, be both know it's impossible for us both to sleep in separate rooms so you will have to be accompany me in my room tonight" Light didn't let it show but he was surprised that the man who usually kept everything to himself was so quick to say something like that, he looked at L for a short time before lightly nodding his head yes.

L packed up his laptop in its case and slowly walked up the stairs, Light was sauntering a few steps behind him wondering how this was going to work. When they arrived outside Ls room L presented a small silver key and opened the door motioning Light to follow him in. Unsurprisingly Ls room had many papers with pins and small bits of string going in all directions on a wall, Light stumbles over a bin filled with candy wrappers as he looks around. Opposite the paper wall was a large bed, to the right Light could make out a sliding door and a small balcony past the drawn curtains. Light went back to look at L who was all ready on the right side of the huge bed in a baggy white shirt typing on his laptop again, he looked up and pointed to the left side of the bed. Light let out a small sigh as he sat down on his side of the bed, the chain clanking as he did.

He threw off his shirt and undid his pants as he slipped into bed trying to keep his distance from L who was busily working on his laptop. Light facing away from L closed his eyes and listened to L typing as he drifted off to sleep. L eventually grew tired, he glanced over at his clock on the bedside table 2:30am. He sighed tiredly and he set his laptop down and lay in bed looking over at a sleeping Light back still turned to him before sleep finally came to his tired body.

Light awoke to something soft tickling his nose, he sniffed and cracks open his eyes to see Ls sleeping head nestled into his chest slowly rising and falling. Lights arms were wrapped around his waist and back, legs intertwined pulling them together. He shuffled around trying to get out the position but it only made L grumble in his sleep holding Light tighter and nuzzling his face even more into Lights chest. Light stopped moving and looked down at the older man peacefully sleeping with him, Light felt calm and a sense of warmth crept over him as he relaxed in the bed excepting Ls hold on him and eventually began to cuddling back. Enjoying being held so genteelly and the heat of his body calming him he could get used to enjoying this tender feeling. Maybe being handcuffed to L wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Lights first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L and lights first kiss (Request)
> 
> I hope this is what u wanted and I hope u all like.
> 
> Request a story pls

Light skimmed though the pointless papers as L sat on the couch with him completely focused in on his strawberry cake. Lights eyes locked on to Ls tounge licking the spoon not leaving a single spot where a crumb of cake might be hiding, as L was finishing off the last pieces of his cake he noticed Lights stare. "Is something wrong, Light?" He questioned. Light blinked realising he had been staring and looked back down at the paperwork. "No it's nothing". 

L watched Light pretend to be busy before moving on to chew and suck at a sugar cube. Light watched from the corner of his eye. He never thought he would have an urge like this towards the detective. Light wanted to capture those lips, the ones that were wrapped around the suger cube, expert tounge working away at it. Since Light has began developing feeling for L, he wanted it to be more than friends he wanted a relationship deeper than friendship. Light wanted to cuddle up with someone in bed at night, someone to snuggle with on cold nights, someone to make him feel warm and loved. He wanted that someone to be L.

Light was determined to make a move now. He had waited to long and wanted to give into his desires. When L finished his sugar cube and licked his lips Light couldn't hold back anymore. He Leaned over to Ls side of the couch and wrapped his around Ls back and kissed him. L was stunned at first but soon melted into Lights warm touch kissing him back, placing one arm around Lights waist and entangled his fingers in Lights hair. Ls lips tasted like sugar due to the sugar cube. Light broke the kiss and fell back with L in his arms allowing L to rest on his chest. Both boys were blushing heavily enjoying each other's warm body's being pressed together tightly. Light smiled to himself as he felt L rising up and down resting silently on his chest thinking that this is was going to be the first kiss of many to come.


End file.
